Kagome's Sweet 16th
by Soul of Insanity
Summary: Kagome celebrates her bday with her friends from the Feudal Era. What will they think when they see a certain movie Kagome got for her bday (POTC)? One Shot


Hey all you readers out there- hope you like this little one shot I just had to write. I love both Inuyasha and Pirates of the Caribbean, but I didn't want to do a crossover, so I made this fic instead.  
  
Disclaimer- Nope, don't own Inuyasha or Pirates of the Caribbean. Although if I had the choice I woul have to take Pirates, just so I could have Jack. He's so cool (and hot-even if he does wear makeup!). And Will ain't so bad either...  
  
Kagome's Sweet 16th  
  
Kagome was thrilled. Who wouldn't be? It was her 16th birthday. She was even more thrilled because she was bringing her friends from the Feudal Ages to her time for a party. It would be the first time Sango, Miroku, and Shippo visited her time. She had told them about her birthday a week ago and now they were all really excited to go. Of course Inuyasha was only excited because Kagome had told him that there would be lots of food, and ramen. When Inuyasha heard that he was more than eager to go. Kagome now looked around at her friends that were crowding around the well. "Ok guys, are you ready to go now? My mom should have everything ready by now."  
  
"YES! I want cake!" Shippo screamed, jumping into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Ok ok. Umm, I'll take Sango and Shippo over and Inuyasha you can take Miroku over."  
  
"Hmph, why am I stuck with the monk?" Inuyasha complained, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well then I'll take Miroku and Sango and you can take Shippo," retorted Kagome. 'Honestly, how can he make everything so difficult?'  
  
"NO!! Anything but that!" Inuyasha immediately replied, looking at Kagome with fear in his eyes.  
  
Kagome laughed at the distraught hanyou then turned to Sango. "Alright Sango, hold my hand and on three we jump."  
  
"Ok Kagome, but how do you know this will work? Only you and Inuyasha have gone to your time." Sango asked, grasping the hand Kagome held out for her.  
  
"Oh I don't know it will work. But I'm hoping that as long as a part of you is touching me you get transported as well."  
  
"But what if it doesn't work?" Sango was still worried about this whole well thing.  
  
"Well then you and Shippo are gonna hit the bottom and not go to my time."  
  
"Oh well then, if that's all then what are we waiting for?" Sango sarcastically replied.  
  
"Why my lady Sango, if you are so worried than I will carry you over." Miroku said, getting a hopeful look on his face.  
  
Sango looked warily at Miroku then turned back to Kagome. "Let's go."  
  
"Ok," Kagome replied, getting a firmer grip on Shippo. "1,2,3!"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku watched as their friends disappeared into the well, and seeing how they didn't hear any yelling they assumed that Sango and Shippo had made it through. When Miroku started moving towards the well Inuyasha placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him.  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha, confusion clearly etched on his face, which made Inuyasha sigh in annoyance.  
  
"You baka, if we go through right now we will squish Kagome and Sango. We have to give them time to climb out of the well."  
  
"Oh," Miroku looked a little disappointed, but then he brightened up. "When we come back over I want to go back with Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrow in question wondering what the monk was up to now.  
  
Miroku took this as a sign to continue, so continue he did. "Well, I will have to be below Kagome when she climbs out of the well, so you know in case she falls I can catch her. And she will most likely be wearing her skirt. So while she is climbing up I can..."  
  
Inuyasha quickly put a hand over Miroku's mouth before he could continue. He had already heard enough to know where Miroku was heading.  
  
"Damn lech, do you ever think of anything besides girls?"  
  
Miroku was about to respond, but then he realized that Inuyasha still had his hand over his mouth. So instead he held his hands up in a furtive gesture, as if to say, 'what else should I think about?'  
  
Inuyasha sighed, then threw the monk over his shoulder and leapt into the well. As soon as he got into Kagome's time he jumped out of the well and was greeted by an interesting sight. All over the well house were big, colorful oval shaped...things. And lots of paper strewn over everything. There was also a big banner that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!' going across the door of the well house. Inuyasha put down Miroku and then went to investigate the big oval things. He poked one with his claw and then jumped back 5 feet while growling. The oval thing had exploded! It had attacked him! Inuyasha quickly located Kagome, who was talking to Sango, and ran to her. When he reached her he threw her onto the ground and pulled out tetsusaiga. "Kagome! Stay down! Your well house is full of youkai!"  
  
Kagome slowly climbed to her feet, trying very hard to remember that Inuyasha thought he was protecting her so that she wouldn't sit him. "Inuyasha, those are balloons!"  
  
"What are balloons?"  
  
"They are birthday decorations. Today is my birthday. So my mom decorated the well house because she knew I was coming home today."  
  
When Inuyasha heard that he dropped his sword while his ears drooped in embarrassment. However, the damage had already been done.  
  
Both Sango and Shippo were giggling hysterically, neither trying to hide it from the embarrassed hanyou. Miroku had grabbed a balloon and was making his way towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh oh, Inuyasha! Watch out! Protect yourself! It's the attack of the evil balloons!" Miroku threw the balloon at Inuyasha while falling to the ground, pretending that the balloon had killed him.  
  
Kagome saw the anger starting to form on Inuyasha's face so she quickly put an end to Inuyasha's torture.  
  
"Ok guys, stop making fun of Inuyasha for being scared of balloons," when Kagome said that she was sent into a fit of giggles but she quickly recovered when she saw the hurt on Inuyasha's face. So she promptly changed the subject. "So what do you say we go get this party started?"  
  
Everyone immediately forgot the balloon incident when they heard 'party' and quickly started for Kagome's house. When Inuyasha walked past her she was sure that she heard him grumbling something along the lines of 'I was not scared of balloons.' She quietly laughed, then followed her friends into her house.  
  
~ 2 hours later, after dinner and cake ~  
  
"Presents! It's present time you guys!" Kagome's mom said, clapping her hands in anticipation. When they heard that everyone gathered around the table that was filled with presents. When Kagome saw all the presents she grew a little confused.  
  
"Uh mom? Why are there so many presents?"  
  
"Why dear, your little friend Inuyasha brought over the gifts your friends got you a few days ago."  
  
Kagome looked at her friends in amazement. "You guys, why did you get me something? I told you I didn't want any presents from you."  
  
"But Kagome," Sango insisted, "it's your birthday! We had to get you something!"  
  
Kagome suddenly grinned as she realized that she had the greatest friends in the world. "Well ok then, so which one should I open first?"  
  
"Mine! Mine!" Shippo cried, handing Kagome a small box.  
  
Kagome took the small gift from Shippo and smiled in amusement when she had unwrapped it. It was one of the tops that he always played with. "Why thank you Shippo, it's a very nice gift."  
  
"I knew you'd like it."  
  
Sango got up and carried over a big box to Kagome. "Kagome, this is from me, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Hope you like it," she said, depositing the huge box in Kagome's lap.  
  
Kagome quickly went through the wrapping, anxious to see what was inside. Big boxes always held something good. She gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a beautifully crafted bow with a quiver full of arrows. Kagome slowly pulled her gift out and stared in awe at it. She ran her hands over the bow and inspected the arrows. Everything was handmade and each arrow was unique. "You guys this is beautiful. Did you make everything yourselves?"  
  
"We all worked on it together," Sango replied, "I made the bow, Inuyasha made all the arrowheads, cut all the wood, and found the birds for the feathers. Miroku put all the arrows together. And Kaede made the quiver."  
  
"It's, it's, wonderful! I don't know how to thank you guys enough!"  
  
"Well you could start by hitting your target more than missing it," Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. Of course he was kidding, Kagome was turning into an excellent archer, but he couldn't resist poking fun at her.  
  
Kagome quickly retaliated by hitting Inuyasha on the head with her new bow. She then turned her attention back to her other presents. She opened her other presents. Her grandfather had gotten her a cd that she had wanted and her brother had gotten her a couple of manga. However, when she opened the presents, there were two, from her mother, Kagome was in heaven. The first present she opened was the big one, and she shrieked in joy when it happened to be a poster of Jack Sparrow. When she opened the small one she immediately started dancing around the room.  
  
"I got it! I got it! Pirates of the Caribbean! I got it!"  
  
Her friends looked on in confusion, all wondering what a 'pirate of the caribbean' was.  
  
"Umm Kagome," Miroku ventured, "what's a pirate of the caribbean?"  
  
"It's only the greatest movie of all time! Come on! Let's go watch it!" Kagome squealed, dragging her friends into the family room.  
  
"What's a movie?" Shippo asked, staring at small circle thing Kagome had extracted from the 'pirate of the caribbean' box.  
  
"It plays a story on this box. It's very very entertaining," Kagome answered, inserting the dvd into the dvd player. She then sat on the floor with the rest of her friends and started the movie.  
  
The opening sequence went fine, however when the scene shifted to show Elizabeth lying on her bed showing ample cleavage Miroku gasped. He moved closer to the tv and placed his hand on the screen. When all he felt was glass he groaned, but was quickly dragged back by a pissed off Sango.  
  
"Pervert."  
  
The movie continued, everyone cracking up when Jack made his grand entrance, even Inuyasha laughed. However, when it got to the part where Jack and Will were fighting things took a turn for the worse.  
  
Jack: You need to find yourself a girl mate.  
  
When Inuyasha heard that he jumped up, a very disgusted face replacing his previous entertained one. "Kagome, did he just call that Will guy mate?"  
  
"Yeah..." Kagome didn't quite know where this was going.  
  
"Shit Kagome, they're both guys! That's sick! I'm not watching this gay, sick, and twisted movie anymore!"  
  
Kagome sighed before responding to the hanyou. "Inuyasha, he doesn't mean it in that way. He's a pirate, it's the word he calls other people. It's like saying 'friend' or 'man' or even 'dude' that's all it means."  
  
Inuyasha sat back down, narrowing his eyes at the tv. "Hmph, if you say so. I'm not so sure..."  
  
When the movie got to Tortuga Miroku was again in heaven.  
  
"I wish I could go to Tortuga."  
  
"Pervert," Sango grumbled, hitting the monk upside the head.  
  
The movie continued relatively peacefully, however whenever Inuyasha heard 'mate' he tensed up. When it got to the rum scene everyone started rolling on the ground with laughter. Shippo even had tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"I don't even know what rum is, but damn that's funny!" Sango managed to gasp out between fits of laughter.  
  
"I know, but I want some rum now!" Miroku replied, trying to will his body into breathing again.  
  
"Rum! Rum! But why is the rum gone?" Shippo sang, wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
Kagome looked at her friends, immensely pleased that they were enjoying the movie so much. 'Ahh, it's so great to introduce others to a masterpiece such as this!'  
  
The movie continued uneventfully, that is until it got to the final battle between Jack and Barbossa. When Jack transformed into a skeleton Shippo shrieked.  
  
"No! Jack can't be cursed! He's too funny for that!"  
  
"Shippo," Kagome said, "just watch the movie and see what happens."  
  
Shippo calmed down, however when Jack uttered the words 'sorry, couldn't resist mate' Inuyasha had finally had enough.  
  
"Kagome! This is sick! I was willing to go along with the whole Jack/Will partnership, but now Jack is adding his rival too? What kind of sick twisted creature is he? One man isn't enough? He has to have two?"  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT down and watch the movie! I already told you when Jack says mate he doesn't mean it like that!" Kagome yelled in aggravation. However, before she could return to the movie she could almost swear that she heard Inuyasha grumble something about 'pirates' and 'threesomes' but she couldn't be sure. She decided to let it slide and settled back down to enjoy the rest of the movie.  
  
When the credits finally rolled everyone cheered, even Inuyasha clapped. Kagome was surprised that he had applauded the movie, so she figured that it meant that Inuyasha finally understood Jack wasn't using the word 'mate' as 'lover.' How wrong she was.  
  
All Inuyasha could think when the movie was over? 'Well I guess I can't really blame the guy. After all, he wears makeup, walks like he's gay, and was driven insane by excessive rum drinking. He probably thinks he's a woman.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
So you like? Or have you decided that I've completely lost my mind and should stop writing before I hurt myself? Either way, I would be glad to know in a review. As long as you don't diss Jack, I won't mind what you say about my writing! 


End file.
